


pretend

by seio



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Comedy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seio/pseuds/seio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tae is madly in love with jimin, but jimin doesn't know and it seems like he doesn't care either. tae was never sure if jimin even knew the concept of love, then min yoongi enters jimin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a crazy plan (prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic tht im posting out in the open , On the world wide web, SO GIV ME CRITISM LIKE THEY DO ON X FACTOR. simon cowell Voice, thts a no ...nice, ye.. also this is the prequel so ye!!  
> ib: pretend by tinashe (aka best song ever thnx.)

park jimin had history with many boys and many girls. it seemed like everyone wanted him and he gave himself away easily. the relationships he told tae about seemed to wither as fast as they blossomed. in the end he always turned to his bestfriend. tae on the other hand felt a comfort in this. knowing jimin just showed himself off, knowing jimin put on a mask. to everyone else, that think they knew jimin, he felt superior. nothing could come in between them.

"she wasn't that great as everyone said she was," jimin says, his sharp voice waking taehyung up completely. jimin says that with a smile, as what he just said wasn't rude. that's jimin. never thought that his words could hurt anyone, or his smile. and that was true. his smile, the light in his eye, kept everything shining. everyone, including taehyung, could forgive jimin in a minute. without tae realizing, jimin was already a few steps ahead of him. the brunette's back turned to him. like always.

the school bell rings. students suddenly awake. the teacher's voice drowns in the sea of teenagers talking over her. "jimin, wake up.." a voice whispers softly into jimin's ear. tae's eyes avert as soon as he hears jimin yawn. a girl leaning over him, playing with his hair while jimin simply keeps his face hidden. it annoyed tae he could never do those things to jimin, just because he was nervous. he was scared of denial, or that it would go too far and tae wouldn't know how to stop. as if jimin could read his mind, he turns his head away from the girl, in tae's direction, a smile lighting up his entire face. tae grins back, like it's a reflex. then turns his face around, as fast as the wind on a cold day. why the fuck would jimin do that?

the phone rings. ding dong, tae's heart says. jimin's warm voice, which tae still wasn't sure was fake or actually real, greats him. "ok kim taehyung! i'll just jump right into the details, can you get over my house ASAP!" tae could definitely feel his heart beating faster with every word jimin said. jimin broke up with his "girlfriend", then smiled to him and now he's inviting him over at 10pm? was this a dream? or was tae just too sure of himself? whatever it was, he was already running to his motorcycle, almost forgetting to put on his helmet. jimin's dorm was close.

"you what?!" the blonde's voice explodes. he was done with jimin's jokes. jimin just giggles in reply. "yes! we have a new teacher, min yoongi and he's the cutest!" tae couldn't believe it, this was some sick stunt. whenever jimin calls someone cute it was a synonym for new romance. jimin never gave up if someone was "cute". someone had to save jimin, and taehyung was the only one. with a strong grip on jimin's shoulders, tae looks him right into the eyes. jimin holds the eyecontact and bursts out in laughter. the younger boy tries not to show how much this frustrates him. here, taehyung was trying his hardest not to hug the shit out of jimin or maybe punch the shit out of him and all jimin did was laugh. laugh? sometimes just show a small smile, sometimes just ignore him. and what did tae do? he kept trying. tae groans. "so what are you trying to tell me?" jimin chuckles once again and it leaves shivers down tae's spines. "well.." the brunette dwells on the word. "i know him, from before.. we met, before… " at this point tae is confused and scared. jimin sees this on his face and smiles to him. "that's a story for another time taehyung!" tiny fingers sneak in between tae's long ones. tae's heart thumping faster like the drums he used to play as a child. "but anyways, now he's our teacher, and i need help! i have a crush on him, and you have to help me!" all tae heard was abort mission, but how could he say no to jimin. with a groan he nods. "what do you want?" jimin puts on his mischievous face again. while laying out his evil masterplan, the light in jimin's eyes started sparkling with every word he said. it was a crazy plan, who tried to hit on their teacher? the eerie thing was that with jimin anything could work.


	2. unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and (his minion) taehyung put their plan to work and the result is unexpected.

it had been days since jimin suggested his insane idea. Mission "Get Min Yoongi To Become Jimin's Boyfriend" (the title was jimin's idea) was about to start. it alarmed tae how much this meant to jimin. every minute was spent listening to jimin talk about yoongi. he had never seen him so… in love. it was scary not knowing what jimin was capable of when he was like this. sure it was easy to it foresee how his monthly affairs would go. someone would flirt with jimin. if he found them attractive he would accept, they would fight and the end of the fairytale is presented. despite all this it was entertaining seeing him stress over how he was gonna get yoongi's heart. jimin had already broken the record for talking about the same person too much in a day, tae was sure. one time jimin was mid-sentence, but all tae heard was minyoongiminyoongiminyoongi. so of course the appropriate respond would be to scream at him. especially if you were in tae’s shoes. jimin responded in his usual way. the corners of his mouth rising, his cheeks jumping up and eyes disappearing. during moments like this tae was helpless. how could one be mad at jimin, let alone shout at him. the blonde excused himself fast.

the sound of his steps were nearing. jimin didn’t have to look up to know it was yoongi. the door opens with a creak and he comes in. jimin forgets to breathe for a moment, what even is breathing?! as nervous as he is he stills manages to shoot yoongi a smile. and getting one in return. god, his heart was already jumping up and down like an excited kid on Christmas evening. was it funny jimin felt like this? his crush responds back and with GMYTBJB (Get Min Yoongi To Become Jimin’s Boyfriend) everything would go smooth as silk. 

jimin was all giddy and tae admires him from afar, or maybe the right word would be detest. detest the behavior yoongi got out of jimin. it was irritating for taehyung, he was the one who always kept jimin’s side. jimin should be in love with him, not some teacher. tae should be the one. jimin was blind, or maybe he needs to start wearing glasses again? jimin’s attention turn from yoongi to tae. a real life miracle. with a delighted look jimin mouths something. start. 

yoongi heard it all. he could decrypt anything through sound if he wanted to. as well as tae's angry footsteps nearing. the student had sent him numerous wrathful glares earlier, and the day before and the week ahead of that. finally tae had reached his destination, yoongi's desk. the classroom is empty. "yoongi, can we talk about my grades?" the teacher looks up, nods as a reply. "well, as you've noticed, my essays and novels have been, to say it mildly, shit!" yoongi keeps nodding, now looking at his papers. where was tae going with all this? "and, i've thought that maybe you could teach me in private?" the older man stops with his current activity and stares up at tae. "me? well... yeah sure..." he hesitates. tae wanted yoongi to teach him? after all this time yoongi thought tae hated him! the tutor forces a smile. tae doesn't smile back. "you do realise there are other teachers that give english lectures right?" soft voice reaches out to tae's ears. tae finally gives feedback. his head tilting down, barely. "i do, but.." tae waits then looks yoongi in the eyes. "i want you to teach me, i respect your work so much." yoongi shifts in his chair. my works? how did he know about those.. tae get's his desired answer and leaves. 

jimin sneaks up behind him, sets his hands on his shoulders and whispers boo. tae didn't get easily scared, however with jimin he liked overreacting. tae doing that always made jimin laugh. identical to all the others times, tae jumps up, then hits jimin. like they both were following a script, he giggles. tae shows a hidden smile. "how did it go? it worked right?!" jimin can't stop bouncing around anticipatedly. "yes, the first lesson is actually today!" 

ding dong. yoongi opens the door with a click. the view he meets is quite surprising. he expected taehyung, but jimin? the cute brown-haired boy in his class that kept eyeing him. yoongi suddenly felt nervous. what were they both doing here? "hi yoongi! i'm joining too! as you know my english is kind off crusty! do you enjoy my writing?" jimin keeps bombarding yoongi with questions. he shoots a glance at taehyung who seems like he wants to puke out of disgust. yoongi directs his attention to jimin. "that's fine! and your writing..." jimin doesn't look hurt by yoongi not even remembering his writing, he just grins. "that's okay! i'm sure after this you'll remember more than my writing." he winks. yoongi feels something hit him, maybe the cupids arrow? maybe common sense trying to drag him back to sanity? taehyung's eyes shoot up. jimin, what the actual fuck? all jimin does is smile. "right taehyung? you'll remember that we have a match tomorrow right?" god, he was so good at playing dumb. taehyung tries to smile. it must look ugly and forced. jimin's cheeks rise. "yoongi, i was talking to taehyung!" he sticks out his tongue in a teasing way. tae couldn't take it anymore. "are we starting or not?" jimin quickly changes his entire posture and looks irritated at taehyung. he wish he hadn't done that. god he felt so small now. he couldn't let jimin boss him around like this though. with a smile that didn't look forced tae looks at jimin. "you know my grade is at stake here, and so is yours." jimin's eyebrows rise a notch. 

like drum sticks, the rain keeps hitting the car window. all that could be heard was two laughs tangled together. "you really did that?" jimin snorts trying to hold his laughter in. he usually tried to giggle around others, but with yoongi he felt like he could do anything, he could be himself. he didn't have to hide. to yoongi it was the most beautiful thing, hearing jimin laugh so naturally. "yes, i did. it all turned out fine though, i have a job and i'm sitting with the most beautiful boy right now," if the sun was shining through the car window right now, yoongi would have seen jimin blush as red as the sunrise. 

jimin hasn't called tae for the past 2 weeks. their daily hangouts seemed like distant memories now. it was yoongi, taehyung's sure. all his classes were with jimin and he couldn't help notice the looks they gave each other. sickening. didn't jimin understand it's not meant to be? a teacher and a student doesn't work. taehyung and jimin works. how could he open up jimin's eyes? he has a plan, but first he needs to release his anger.

taehyung usually walked to school with jimin. they usually took a shortcut to school so they could eat at the cafeteria. but nothing was the usual lately. he didn't wait for jimin today. he didn't buy something in the cafeteria either. the school opened at 6am. during fridays everyone's classes started at 10am. with solid steps and an anonymous letter in his hand he sets the direction to the principal's office. no one would see him lay down the envelope on the wooden table. no one would suspect him.

the day went by pretty fast. taehyung and jimin had exchanged hi's and good morning's. the sun had set. not even the shadows were visible. that was just a plus for taehyung. yoongi's house is in complete darkness. the light's aren't on, but his car is present. just perfect. taehyung looks around for anything to throw. "taehyung, it's not too late to stop you know," he whispers to himself as he walks towards some round rocks that seem perfect. "taehyung stop, this isn't going to make jimin fall in love with you," he says, louder this time. like he's trying to break a wall in his head. why did he develop this sudden attitude? childish. taehyung grabs the rock. a sudden rush of adrenaline hitting him. he swings the rock and throws it. the grey rock lands on the windshield. resulting in the window smashing, glass breaking. a dog barks in the background. he throws a couple more rocks, the adrenaline growing. picking up his 5th rock the car suddenly starts beeping. the adrenaline is quickly replaced with panic. sweat starts pipling down his face. tae's feet carry him as fast as they can away from yoongi's house. 

saturday. jimin is stuck in the depths of boredom. normally he would ask tae for a ride to the club, but it felt wrong hanging out with him or anyone actually. especially when he had yoongi. in addition taehyung had been acting weird and moody. an image of yoongi above him forms in jimin's head. jimin remembers the feel of yoongi's soft skin against his. love, he felt love. not the love he felt with the people he dated for a month just for fun. not the love he felt for taehyung as a friend. just love. love he could only have for yoongi. he touches his cheek. where yoongi's fingers had traced just a few days ago. jimin felt like a king with yoongi. he felt so needed, so strong, yet so vulnerable. just as he had summoned him a call from yoongi chims in. weird, he usually used to text him. "jimin, get the hell over to my house! and don't let anyone see!" without even letting jimin reply, yoongi hangs up. 

jimin leaps into yoongi's arms as soon as he opens the door. yoongi feels tense. "what is it yoongi? you missed me? was it so urgent that you had to call me?" jimin says, blowing a kiss to yoongi. jimin walks to the kitchen with chipper steps. "jimin, have u told anyone that we're dating?" jimin turns cold. "um, no. no one." taehyung. yoongi lets out a relieved sigh. "what's wrong?" jimin whispers. scared to know the answer. he walks towards yoongi with nervous steps, like a little rabbit. "nothing, someone just told the principal i was dating a student, aka you," his voice is a brick wall, yet jimin can hear the anxiety break through. "so, what do we do? i mean your car and everything, is someone after us?" jimin mentions with a shaking voice. "the principal dropped it, there weren't enough evidence and i told him it had to be some student that got pissed for a grade i gave them." jimin nods. seems like everything is fixed. he and yoongi can continue being happy together. nothing could ruin this. yoongi turns around, only his back directed to jimin. "but jimin, your friend...taehyung?" jimin stops breathing. god god god. "yes, what about him..?" jimin hates this. everyone was so perfect. he had yoongi, he had taehyung. but those two aren't supposed to be mixed together. "talk to him."

jimin lays on tae's bed. just staring at the ceiling. it was weird to see him quiet. "jimin, where have you been these past few days, we haven't been together in a while, have you been with yoongi?" jimin flinches by the mention of his name. he was supposed to talk to taehyung about everything, yoongi suspected him. but taehyung wouldn't do something like that. it was better to keep quiet about it. "yoongi? that old teacher? we broke up weeks ago, he's soooo boring." it hurts to say it. jimin loves yoongi. taehyung lights up, a smile exploding on his face. jimin rises a brow. "why are you smiling?" he tries to sound indifferent, but this was just annoying. taehyung should be crying for jimin. taehyung shouldn't look like the sun. now wasn't the best time. taehyung looks like he has just been caught doing something criminal. "um, nothing! i just got a good grade on a test or something, i don't remember," he almost shouts. "taehyung, we haven't had a test the last two weeks." weird. taehyung just raises his shoulders. jimin gives him a questioning look. "anyways, my current girlfriend is so boring, yoongi is, i mean was, much better." a groan escapes from taehyung. "jimin, listen, for once, shut the fuck up about yoongi." jimin's face changed slowly, from neutral to angry. "taehyung what the hell was that? i'll talk about whoever i want." taehyung turns around and looks jimin straight in the eyes. "okay, well listen here, it's pretty boring. is this what you write on your essays too? Why Min Yoongi Is The Best?" jimin's usual calm posture transitions as he sits straight up. "what the fuck is your problem? you've been acting so strange lately!" jimin is shouting now. "the problem is that i love you, i fucking love you and it's the most annoying thing to hear you talk about some fucking basic teacher!" quiet. silence. "you.. love me?" taehyung wants to cry, he shouldn't have opened his stupid mouth. something opens up for jimin. tae's strange behaviour, the car, principal, his smile. it was taehyung. taehyung, all along. "you... you did everything didn't you.." taehyung doesn't reply. that's enough as an answer for jimin. "what the fuck have you done taehyung? why?" taehyung looks up, tears building up in his eyes. "jimin, i can explain..." "you know what? i don't need to hear anything. my fucking bestfriend tries to fuck up everything that's good for me!" jimin walks towards the door. while tying up his shoe laces taehyung runs to him. "jimin, don't leave!" he's so desperate, anything was good as long as jimin didn't exit his life. "don't even try to contact me, don't even try to get your ass to my dorm. taehyung, never talk to me again."

jimin and taehyung didn't talk again. they were deleted contacts in each others life. taehyung trying to add jimin back, but jimin had blocked him. high school ended. jimin and yoongi had moved to a city, far far away. jimin was a model and taehyung a painter. would they cross paths again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wht am i doing?? also tae adressed yoongi as... well yoongi, even tho hes a teacher becas it feels kinda weird sayin mr. min , so idk ye, Yoho!!!! also if u want it to matter, he said it becas he doesnt hav respect for yoongi, or smthing idk YE!!!!


End file.
